Stories of the Warrior Cats
by Mistpool101
Summary: This tells the life stories of the warrior cats and the major events in their lives that affected them. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Graystripe

***Note: I do not own the Warriors Series. It respectfully belongs to Erin Hunter!***

"Hi, everybody, I am one of your hosts, Firestar," a flame pelted orange tabby tom with emerald eyes greets. "And these are my co-hosts, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Graystripe," he finished. A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes pounced onto the stage. "I am Squirrelflight, and this is my mate, Bramblestar," she introduced. A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes waved. "And this here is Graystripe, Firestar's best friend," Bramblestar finished the introduction. "Welcome to the Life Stories of the Warrior Cats!" they all yelled in unison.

"Our first story is one that includes lost love, straying away from home, and finding home again. The one, the only, Graystripe!" Firestar said at the camera. The camera man, Tigerstar, gave him a reluctant thumbs up.

I know what your thinking: What is TIGERSTAR doing on the show? Well, nobody wanted to be the camera man, or knew how to work a camera, so Bramblestar had no choice but to hire his dad.

"Okay, Graystripe was born in ThunderClan to Willowpelt and Patchpelt. His childhood friends, Sandstorm and Dustpelt, grew away from him, so he befriended Ravenpaw, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt's son. Soon after Graystripe became an apprentice, he met a young kittypet named Rusty. Rusty joined the Clan and took on the name Firepaw. Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw were inseparable! Life continued on. Graypaw and Firepaw were named warriors: Graystripe and Fireheart while Ravenpaw went to live at a barn by WindClan territory because Tigerclaw was threatening him. Graystripe and Fireheart got their first apprentices, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw. It was at that time when they were fishing where Graystripe almost drowned that he met the love of his life, Silverstream. They continued to meet in secret, while Fireheart trained Brackenpaw. Brackenpaw's sister had been hit by a monster and was now a medicine cat apprentice. Anyway, it wasn't long before Silverstream was expecting his kits. They were both overjoyed, but soon she died from blood loss while giving birth. Graystripe thought he had lost his kits and his mate, but he was wrong. His kits were still alive. Graystripe then made the heartbreaking decision to move to RiverClan to raise Stormkit and Featherkit. But Graystripe was unhappy there. After six moons, he moved back to ThunderClan after his kits became apprentices. He continued to check in on them at Gatherings and was immensely proud when they became warriors: Stormfur and Feathertail. Firestar named him deputy after the death of Whitestorm in the battle of BloodClan. Several moons later, his daughter and son headed to the sundrown place along with Tawnypelt of ShadowClan, Crowpaw of WindClan, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw of ThunderClan. When the cats came back, Feathertail wasn't there. Brambleclaw told him that Feathertail had died while saving the Tribe from Sharptooth. Graystripe blames Brambleclaw for her death and gets very angry. Eventually, he gets over it, though. It was at that time that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, and separated from his Clan for many moons. On the run, he meets a kittypet named Millie, who joins him on his journey back to ThunderClan. They encounter many dangerous obstacles, but they get through and join the Clans again. Firestar is overjoyed to see his friend again after such a long time. Soon, Millie is expecting Graystripe's kits: Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit. When his kits are apprentices, Briarpaw gets her back legs paralyzed due to a falling tree. He is very worried about her, and he comforts his mate, who is very distraught over her injuries. During the battle of the Dark Forest, Graystripe is seen grieving over the body of Firestar, telling him that he would have taken his place if he had let him. Graystripe retires to the elder's den along with Millie and Sandstorm. He is still resting there in peace today," Firestar covers the first story.

"Now for his theme song, 'Goodbye Lover' by James Blunt!" Squirrelflight announced. "Wait, that's not in the script!" Firestar yelled. "Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" He went chasing after her. Bramblestar rolled his eyes. "That's it for the show, guys! Feel free to comment!" With that the camera shut off and the lights went dark.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **I appreciate the time you took to read this! I'd also really appreciate it if you left a comment below. Thank you!**

 **~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: Tigerstar

"Welcome to the "Stories of the Warrior Cats!" We're glad you could tune in! I am your host, Bramblestar!" the dark brown tabby said. The other three hosts came onstage, looking extremely disgruntled.

"Of all the cats this show could have been about, it had to be about Tigerstar!" Graystripe was complaining.

"Let's begin with Tigerstar's life story. He was born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar of ThunderClan along with his sisters, Nightkit and Mistkit. They were born prematurely, and Nightkit and Mistkit died soon after they were born. Not long after that, Pinestar left ThunderClan to become a kittypet. In the nursery, Tigerkit's best friends were Whitekit, the son of Thistleclaw and Snowfur, and Frostkit and Brindlekit, the daughters of Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. Tigerkit soon became an apprentice and his mentor was Thistleclaw. Growing up with no father figure, Tigerpaw looked to Thistleclaw as a father. Soon he became a warrior named Tigerclaw, and he murdered Redtail at Sunningrocks shortly before Rusty the kittypet joined ThunderClan. Unfortunately for him, Lionheart became deputy instead, but he died in the battle with ShadowClan. Bluestar appointed Tigerclaw as deputy, and he became mates with Goldenflower, the daughter of Speckletail and Smallear. He plotted to kill Bluestar as Goldenflower was expecting his kits. Stopped by Fireheart, Tigerclaw's assassination plans failed, and he was exiled," Graystripe started.

"Fireheart was then named deputy of ThunderClan, and Tigerclaw became leader of ShadowClan. Over his rein he killed many cats including Runningwind of ThunderClan, Gorsepaw of WindClan, Swiftpaw of ThunderClan, and was responsible for the injuries of Bluestar, Cinderpaw, and Brightheart. He met a rogue named Sasha and she soon gave birth to his kits: Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. Tadpole died in a flood, while Moth and Hawk joined RiverClan. He then joined ShadowClan and RiverClan into one Clan called TigerClan. He tries to convince Firestar of ThunderClan and Tallstar of WindClan to join TigerClan, but they declined. He brought a rogue Clan called BloodClan into the forest so they could conquer all of the Clans. He brought all the half-Clan cats to be murdered, but they were rescued. However, Stonefur was killed by Darkstripe. At the battle with BloodClan, Tigerstar was killed by Scourge, and he went to the Dark Forest. However this was not the end of his reign," Squirrelflight continued darkly.

"He walked in his son, Brambleclaw's, dreams and tried to corrupt him and Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw almost killed his leader, but then he killed Hawkfrost instead. Hawkfrost walked in the Dark Forest with his father, and together they corrupted the dreams of many cats including Antpelt, Applefur, Beetlewhisker, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Breezepelt, Furzepelt, Harespring, Hollowflight, Icewing, Ivypool, Larkpaw, Lionblaze, Minnowtail, Mousewhisker, Ratscar, Redwillow, Sunstrike, Thornclaw, and Tigerheart. His plan was to destroy StarClan, and then kill all of ThunderClan and make the Clans his servants. But his plan failed. In the Dark Forest battle, he was killed by Firestar, and the Clans were rid of him forever. But StarClan cats can be reincarnated, and so can Dark Forest cats too. But Tigerstar's rein came to an end, and the Clans were left in peace," Bramblestar ended.

"Thank you for tuning in to our show! See you next week!" Firestar called.

 **Thanks for reading! Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**

 **~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: Squirrelflight

"Welcome back! Hopefully this show will go better than last time," Graystripe greeted, glaring at Bramblestar and Tigerstar, who both grinned apologetically. "This show is about a sassy, loving she-cat, who just also happens to be my daughter. Let's give it up for Squirrelflight!" Firestar yelled.

"Squirrelflight and her sister Leafpool were born to Firestar and Sandstorm shortly after Bramblestar was made a warrior. She had a sharp-tongue and was very annoying. She traveled with Bramblestar, Stormfur, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather on the quest to find the Clans' new home. They came back from that journey missing a cat, Feathertail having been killed by a rock killing her to protect the Tribe. On the Great Journey, she became a warrior with the name of Squirrelflight. She began growing close to Ashfur after her and Bramblestar had a falling out. But she chose Bramblestar in the end. But what was the end wasn't really the end," Graystripe started.

"Her sister was giving birth to Crowfeather's kits (breaking two codes), and Squirrelflight raised them as her own to protect her sister, even convincing Bramblestar that they were his kits. Their "kits" grew up to become Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. In the confrontation with Ashfur, it was revealed that they weren't really her kits. When the three found out who their true parents were, Hollyleaf blurted it out at a Gathering and disappeared into the tunnels. Bramblestar was extremely angry at Squirrelflight, who was heart-broken. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were angry at both her and her sister. But Squirrelflight stayed loyal to ThunderClan and in the end, the three forgave her, and Bramblestar chose her as his deputy. She was grieving for Hollyleaf, who had died in the Great Battle. In the end, she had four kits with Bramblestar, two of which died, and the other two had a prophecy to fulfill," Firestar finished.

"Has he forgotten that he's half-brothers with Scourge yet?" Bramblestar whispered to Graystripe. Firestar ran out of the room screaming again. "No, apparently he hasn't," Graystripe snapped. Squirrelflight ran after her father again. "Hey, did you know that Tigerstar and Sandstorm are cousins?" Bramblestar asked. "That means that Firestar and I are cousin-in-laws!" Tigerstar yelled and ran out of the room screaming like a little girl. "Your parents are siblings," Bramblestar said to Graystripe. "I am gonna call Willowpelt. Be right back. Try not to break anything," Graystripe said. "Bye," Bramblestar said to the camera. Unfortunately he saw a lollipop behind the camera and lunged for it. His leg got twisted in the tripod and the camera went crashing to the ground, breaking. Bramblestar's eyes widened and he had the face on that said, 'uh oh, I am in big trouble.' He raced behind a chair when he heard Graystripe's voice. "Bramblestar, what was that?" he hollered. Graystripe stomped into the room, and sighed. "YOU BROKE ANOTHER CAMERA?! SERIOUSLY?! I CAN SEE YOU BEHIND THE CHAIR!" Bramblestar came out and started walking to the little circle taped on the floor and sat down. "This is gonna be SO expensive," Graystripe muttered.

"Yes, Mousefur, it's Graystripe. Bramblestar broke ANOTHER camera. Yes I know that I only payed for 20 extra cameras. How about this: I pay you $100 for 50 more cameras, because we're gonna need them with that idiot on the show, plus Tigerstar. Thank you. Bye." He eyed the camera. "Why is the red light still blinking? Foxdung! Those mousebrains forgot to turn it off! Idiots," he yelled.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forgot to review.**

 **~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: Sandstorm

"Welcome back to another _Stories of the Warrior Cats_ show! I am your host, Firestar," Firestar started. "And these are my lovely co-hosts Bramblestar, Graystripe, and my daughter, Squirrelflight." The ginger tom introduced.

"And today's show is about the one and only Sandstorm!" Graystripe announced. "Today, Bramblestar will be covering the story." And with that, the four hosts sat down at the table and pulled up a picture of Sandstorm as an apprentice. Bramblestar pulled out a bunch of papers. His eyes widened and looked at Graystripe. Graystripe nodded and signaled him to continue.

"Sandstorm was born to Brindleface and Redtail of ThunderClan when Bluestar led ThunderClan. She grew up in the nursery with Graykit, the son of Patchpelt and Willowpelt, along with Ravenkit and Dustkit, the sons of Fuzzypelt and Robinwing. She was later apprenticed to Whitestorm, and along her apprenticeship, her father, Redtail, was killed by TIGERCLAW, a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Let me just say this it Tigerstar. YOU KILLED MY MATE'S FATHER!" Firestar shouted and leaped at him, while Graystripe dragged him off the table. Firestar then walked offstage to take a break.

"Anyway, on the same day, a kittypet joined ThunderClan. His kittypet name was Rusty, and he was renamed Firepaw. Firepaw then befriended Graypaw and Ravenpaw. Sandpaw and Dustpaw taunted and teased him because of his kittypet roots. After Firepaw and Graypaw are named warriors, Sandpaw and Dustpaw continue to harass them even more. Though once Fireheart saves her life, she gradually warms up to him. After fighting bravely in the battle against Brokentail and his rogues, she and Dustpaw earn their warrior names: Sandstorm and Dustpelt," Bramblestar continued.

"She helped Fireheart find his sister's son, Cloudkit, when he goes out hunting with his foster siblings, Fernkit and Ashkit. Fernkit and Ashkit were Sandstorm's half-siblings, as her mother had more kits after her father died. Sandstorm begins to fall in love with Fireheart, and the two become even closer. Sandstorm is protective of Fireheart and worries about him when he decides to go back in to the fire to rescue Halftail, Patchpelt, and Yellowfang. Later on, her mother is slaughtered by Tigerstar; she helps leads the dogs to the gorge since she is one of the fastest cats in her Clan. When Bluestar dies, and Fireheart becomes Firestar, they are now mates. She helps him guide ThunderClan and reassures him about the battle with BloodClan," Graystripe added.

"She joins him on the journey to find SkyClan and helped him rebuild the lost Clan. She then returns to ThunderClan along with Firestar, and gets some very unexpected news: she's expecting his kits! Later, Sandstorm gives birth to two she-kits named Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Sandstorm then gets assigned her first apprentice, Sorrelpaw, Willowpelt and Whitestorm's daughter. Sorrelpaw soon becomes a warrior named Sorreltail. Along the Great Journey, Sandstorm remains loyal to her Clan as they journey to their new home at the lake. Her daughter, Squirrelpaw, earns her warrior name, Squirrelflight, and not long after, her other daughter, Leafpool, earns her medicine cat name," Squirrelflight said. Firestar suddenly came back onto the stage and yelled, "I am back! I am back!" He hurriedly sat down.

"Even when the truth came out that Leafpool had broken the warrior and medicine cat code and gave birth to kits, she stood by her two daughters. Squirrelflight had raised the kits as her own until Hollyleaf, the only daughter, had found out the truth about her heritage. She continued to be loyal to her Clan as the Battle of the Dark Forest approached. She was concerned about her mate, as he was on his last life. When Firestar died due to his injuries, she was devastated, and she retired to the elders' den," Firestar said.

"She helped Alderpaw, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's son, on his quest to bring SkyClan to the lake. She was a great comfort to him, and she eventually died due to an infected shoulder wound. Her Clan will never forget her," Bramblestar finished.

"Thank you for tuning in for the show! See you next time!" Tigerstar peaked his head into the camera shot and Bramblestar dragged him offstage while Graystripe turned the camera off.

 **See you next week and have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: Jayfeather

"Tigerstar, what do you have?" Graystripe asked.

"It's just coffee!" Tigerstar snapped.

"Knowing you, it's probably some atomic bomb planning to take out the whole world," Graystripe retorted.

"Look, I have to wake up at 4:30 every morning and I go to bed every night at midnight," Tigerstar growled.

"I see your point," Graystripe relented.

Unbeknownst to them, the camera was recording and the audience had seen the whole spat.

"Uh, guys," Bramblestar said as he came out.

"Not now, Bramblestar. I am in the middle of something," Graystripe interrupted.

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!" Firestar shouted.

All three hosts groaned.

"It's over there!" Jayfeather yelled.

"Guys, come on! It's time to start the show!" Squirrelflight yelled.

All the hosts came out and sat down on the couch, along with our special guest, Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, would you like some coffee?" Firestar asked.

"I hate coffee!" Jayfeather spat.

"How about some tea?" Bramblestar suggested.

"I hate tea, too!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Then, what would you like?" Graystripe asked.

"Soda with iced tea, orange juice, grape juice, water, apple juice, cranberry juice, tea, coffee, mints, marshmallows, cherries, strawberries, oranges, apples, and grapes," Jayfeather requested.

"I though you said you hated coffee and tea," Squirrelflight said.

"I SAID I WANT COFFEE AND TEA!" Jayfeather howled and flung himself at Squirrelflight.

"Woah!" Bramblestar said and set him back down. "We're on in three, two, one. Tigerstar, turn the camera on!" Graystripe yelled.

"I did turn it on. Ten minutes ago," Tigerstar snickered.

Graystripe looked like he was about to burst but he took several deep breaths and calmed himself. "Hi, and welcome back to our show. Today, we have a special guest star named Jayfeather. Jayfeather, do you have anything you'd like to say to the audience?"

"Yeah, my life sucks," Jayfeather said.

"Jayfeather, we're always here for you," Squirrelflight soothed.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED HELP!" Jayfeather yelled at the top of his lungs.

"This is going to be a very interesting show," Bramblestar muttered.

"Anyway, Jayfeather was born to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar of ThunderClan, along with his siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. He was born blind; he went on an adventure to chase foxes when he was a kit, and he was almost killed. He wanted more than anything to become a warrior, and he was apprenticed to Brightheart. He didn't like his mentor and reluctantly became a medicine cat, while his sister, Hollypaw, became a warrior apprentice. He went on many adventures and he eventually excepted his destiny. He was pat of a prophecy and he could see in other people's dreams and memories," Graystripe begun. Everybody scooted away from Jayfeather, who smiled.

"Anyway, he was furious when he found out that his real parents were Leafpool of ThunderClan and Crowfeather of WindClan. He was FURIOUS with Leafpool and Squirrelflight for lying to him for his whole life. But eventually he forgave them after the battle with the Dark Forest. His sister died in the battle and he was devastated along with Lionblaze. Later on, he took Alderpaw, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's son, as his apprentice. He still lives in ThunderClan today," Firestar ended.

"What's it like being blind?" Squirrelflight asked.

Jayfeather got up and shouted, "That's it! I am done!" and he stormed out of the studio.

"I knew having him on the show wasn't a good idea," Graystripe grumbled.

"Ditto to that," Bramblestar agreed.

"Thanks for tuning in for another episode! See you next week!" Firestar said.

"Yeah, hopefully next week will be better than this one," Graystripe added.

 **Thanks for tuning in! See you soon!**

 **~Misty**


	6. Chapter 6: Hollyleaf

"Why do we keep getting weird cats on our show?!" Graystripe shouted.

"That's my niece you're talking about!" Bramblestar retorted.

"What are we yelling about?" Tigerstar joined in.

"SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled.

"Good riddance. First we had Grumpy, then Mass Murderer, then Annoying, then Bossy, then Mr. Anger-Issues, and now Smarty-Pants! StarClan, help us!" Firestar shouted.

Somebody's phone rang, and Firestar picked it up.

"Yes, honey?" He turned to Graystripe. "It's for you," he said.

Sandstorm was screaming so loud into the phone that StarClan was covering their ears. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BOSSY?! WHEN YOU GET HOME, MISTER, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TALKING TO AND-"

Firestar had dared to hang up. He turned to Graystripe. "Can I crash at your place tonight?" he asked. "Sure," Graystripe replied.

"I am just want to say that, Sandstorm, if you're tuning in, that I am SO SO SO SO SORRY AND THAT GRAYSTRIPE MADE ME DO IT!" Firestar yelled.

"WHAT?!" Graystripe exclaimed.

"I am here!" a sing-song voice came from the door. Everybody sighed.

Hollyleaf appeared from behind the wall and hopped into a seat. "Let's start off with my wonderful life. I was born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan along with my brothers. I decided to become a medicine cat apprentice. But halfway through, I switched with my brother, Jaypaw, and became a warrior apprentice instead. I was devastated to find that I was not apart of the prophecy. Life went on. Then Leafpool revealed that she was our real mother and Crowfeather was our real father. I was so shocked that I blurted it out at a Gathering and ran away. Several moons later I came back to my Clan, and fought in the battle against the Dark Forest. I died protecting Ivypool from Hawkfrost and I missed all of my family members. My family was distraught that I had passed away, but I watch over them from StarClan," Hollyleaf finished.

"Hollyleaf, that's kind of our job," Graystripe explained.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"You're fine," Bramblestar said.

"I guess that concludes our show! See you next time!" Squirrelflight concluded.

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~Misty**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

As of now, this story is discontinued. It made sense to me at a time, and now, I find reading the drafts boring. Also I am discontinuing it because of lack of interest. So I am not making any new chapters. I apologize to everyone. But feel free to check out my other stories:

-A Dangerous Storm

-Survivors & Warrior

-A Night At The Movies

and my brand-new story...

-Cat Skits, starring my cats

Thank you!

~Misty


End file.
